Some collectible cards include tradable sports cards, entertainment cards, playing cards, etc. In some instances, the collectible cards are produced on sheets that are then cut to separate the cards from one another.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.